


Fight For Those You Love

by Becs28



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abused Karkat, Abusive The Signless, Bullied Karkat Vantas, Child Abuse, Depressed Karkat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hospitalized Kankri, M/M, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becs28/pseuds/Becs28
Summary: When the Alpha kids are thrust into the future, they meet their own kids and the trolls. Jake is suddenly thrust into a sad reality when he calls Karkat Kankri, causing the small troll to have a panic attack. Where's Kankri? What happened?





	Fight For Those You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is still Under HEAVY Editing!!!! I am still writing it, but I didn't want Ao3 to delete the draft so here.

It was a dark day for one of 14 new residents of Earth. This specific resident had just found out that his sibling was hospitalized. The small troll was currently curled up on his older brother's bed, wishing he didn't just get the call, wishing his 'father' was hospitalized instead, wishing his moirail or his flush crush was here to console him. The moment the small troll fell asleep from the number of tears he shed, his 'father' had pulled up.

"Karkat! Kankri! Get your asses down here. You need to unload the car!" The man yelled into the house.

Karkat jolted awake, falling from his brother's bed. "Coming, Sir." He called to the man.

Karkat quickly ran down the stairs, standing in attention the moment he was in front of his father. Signless was standing in the kitchen, a knife in hand. The black haired man was glaring at his youngest son. 

"Where is your brother?" He asked, his voice booming. Karkat was silent, his eyes stinging as tears pricked the corners of his candy red eyes.

"Answer me, boy!" Signless demanded as he pushed Karkat to the ground. 

"I-In the h-hosp-pital." Karkat stuttered. Signless' eyes widened. 

"Why is he in the hospital?" The brunette asked his small son. 

"He was put into the hospital because h-he was hit by a car. He was walking home from his job, S-Sir." Karkat informed the older man. 

Signless' eyes widened when he heard the small boy. "You can have the next week free from punishment and work, but when that is up you should expect even more of a punishment than before," Signless told the small boy. 

Karkat nodded, afraid of his 'father'. Karkat still had to brave school tomorrow. The courage in his body at the moment was barely enough for the phone call from earlier. 


End file.
